


Grunt

by HappyVoidHarmony



Series: Little things [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Heavy Drinking, I Blame Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyVoidHarmony/pseuds/HappyVoidHarmony
Summary: Laxus drinks and Lisanna thinks it's kind of cute in some very weird way
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Series: Little things [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750921
Kudos: 17





	Grunt

“Just tell me what you did, okay ?”

The man sighed as the younger white-haired woman only had an amused smile and looked back at him while drying the glass she had in hand.

“No.”

She rolled her eyes, not exactly knowing what she expected from the moody and sighing mage staring at his drink.

He had been there since a good hour and so far Lisanna just couldn’t get anything out of him. She guessed he had fought with her sister, with whom he was in some sort of relationship that she didn’t understand either, half public, half secret, too complicated for her. And their fight was about some obscure reason she couldn’t figure out either. She had seen her sister just a bit earlier and she had seemed fine, and not the fake kind of fine the woman could have with a meteor falling from the sky, the real one. She was completely okay.

But the dragon slayer was not. He had been drinking like Cana would on bad days, and those days were generally the sign it was time to restock their alcohol supply. He looked pretty terrible too, even if he was trying to hide it, he had dark rings under his eyes, stared too much at his whiskey and really seemed pissed, and not the usual kind of pissed when he was actually okay, the real one when nobody dared approaching to avoid becoming his new lightning rod. As usual, Natsu hadn’t read the signs very well.

This was why Lisanna had been relentlessly trying to make him talk. She knew it couldn’t be about his grandfather because the master had just passed by and inquired the same thing. It couldn’t be about Bickslow, even if he pissed him off more times than not, because the seith was on a week-job and they had seemed fine just before he left. It couldn’t be about Elfman either, because her bother had too left on a job yesterday and he had also seemed okay, and he was a terrible liar. It couldn’t be about Evergreen because she had been asking about his condition just ten minutes ago. And it couldn’t be about Freed for the same reason, except that he had inquired about the dragon slayer’s state every five minutes in the past hour.

It couldn’t be Erza because she was on a long job and it couldn’t be about Natsu because he was lying on the floor, desperately trying to stop his stomach from aching after receiving a pretty strong shock just three minutes after eating. It had to be her sister.

Except that the said sister didn’t seem to have a clue either. But she did had found some excuse to organize some books avoiding the blond so that was the most liable option.

“Did you get mud on the carpet again ?”

Grunt.

Obviously not.

“You know I can’t advocate in your favor if you don’t tell me what you did to her.”

Snort. Apparently still not talking.

“I could try but I’m not going to have much impact if I don’t even know what I’m talking about.”

He grunted again.

“There’s nothing you can do anyway.”

That was some progress. A whole sentence, some would have sold a kidney for that.

“I could try. It’s still better than not doing anything.”

Grunt. Apparently they were going back to normal.

“I mean, she doesn’t seem too upset to me. You’re probably worried about nothing.”

The blond man’s head went up and she thought she had won but his face was still pretty annoyed and not with any kind of hope in his eyes.

“Even if I told you, you wouldn’t be able to a shit about it.”

She sighed, still a bit amused by his behavior.

“Try me.”

He smirked and took a long breath. She understood he was preparing to mock her rather than letting her actually help. What a dork he could be. Sometimes she really couldn’t figure out why Mirajane was drawn to him.

“You’re planning on finding a way to go back in time ?” He asked, rising an eyebrow with his condescending grin.

She shook her head and he lowered his head, muttering something like he didn’t think so either. He was going to offend her too if he went on like that. But he was kind of really drunk so it probably didn’t matter. She hadn’t noticed until now how red his face was now. How many did she give him again ? She really needed to start keeping count given that her sister was probably going to scold later because she had said so for a good months and she didn’t appreciate her getting her sort of boyfriend completely wasted. Especially when she was the one that had to deal with it after working all day.

“Did you sleep with someone else ?”

He raised his head so fast she almost got startled.

“What ? No.” He frowned, trying to sound offended but way too drunk to really succeed.

“Did you fall for someone else ?”

Grunt. “No.” She had a quick grin.

“Did you say her music was bad ?”.

Another annoyed snort, quickly drowned with scotch. He shook his head as an answer.

“Then, you probably don’t need a time machine.”

He sneered this time. Maybe it was time for the truth.

“Sure, everything’s fine.”

She sighed in despair. Why was she doing that again ? Oh yeah, because organizing books was the most exciting thing on earth.

“Just tell me. I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

He loudly sighed again.

“No.”

“Oh, come on !”

“I said no.”

“And I said yes.”

“You’re such a pain.”

He finished his glass as she silently watched him. The guild was getting empty but a few loud brawlers were still there and made their conversation inaudible to any person still here. He stared at her with his mean but wasted golden pupils and finally talked.

“Do you remember when I pissed her off ?”

“You’re going to have to be more specific.”

He laughed a bit. He was really drunk.

“About not coming back to help them against Phantom.”

She frowned. Wasn’t that years ago ?

“Oh, I wasn’t really there.” He seemed to realize that detail only now. “I heard she cried and punched the lacrima out.”

He grunted and pushed his glass towards her as she hesitated to refill it but fulfilled his wish when he stared at her with what was starting to look like her sister’s death look. Enough to send shivers down her spine.

“Why are you still on that ? I thought that fight was settled years ago.”

He shrugged and grunted again before drinking. Almost as he didn’t know what to say besides that.

“She kind of joked about it, like this morning.” He said while drinking twice for what seemed a pretty long time to her. And was obviously a lot since his glass was almost entirely empty again.

She didn’t say anything at first. Just turned to him, not knowing if it was cute or sad that he was still beating himself up for that.

“Do you still feel bad about it ?”

He finished his glass and put it back on the counter with a clear sound before staring at her with what seemed to be some ironic unamused glare.

“No.” He said dryly. “I’m fine about it.” He finished his sentence by pushing the glass towards her but not asking for any more.

“Did you say you’re sorry ?” She attempted while taking back his glass to wash it. He only stared at her with the same look.

“Maybe you should try starting with that.” She finally said before turning his back to him and hearing her big sister going up the stairs with her notebook in hand.

“Lisanna, I just finished tidying the bookroom up.” The young woman looked around her. “It’s quite calm so maybe I could let you close up today.” Obviously blinding herself to the once loud group passing out on their tables.

She saw the man, completely wasted at the counter, frowning immediately and blaming her little sister with an annoyed look. The youngest didn’t find anything to do other than uttering some apology that the dragon slayer missed as he was looking away. The young woman only smiled when he looked at her with questioning.

“I think I’m going to call it a night.” She said as the man nodded at that and stood up while she was getting her stuff in the back room. He looked at Lisanna one last time when she standing outside the guild, waiting for him.

“Maybe, you’re right” He finally said before following her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! Please leave a comment !


End file.
